Él y yo
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Alfred invitó a Francis a beber, el menor tenía algo importante que decirle, de alguna forma el francés está preocupado. UsUk vs FrUk


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece totalmente a Himaruya Hidekaz, y no pretendo ganar nada escribiendo esto.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Francis (Francia), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Alfred invitó a Francis a beber, el menor tenía algo importante que decirle, de alguna forma el francés está preocupado. UsUk vs FrUk

**Él y yo.**

Francia se relamía los labios con hambre, anticipando una buena noche de "amour y placer~" con el estadounidense sentado a su lado. Al principio le había parecido extraño, cuando la reunión había acabado se había acercado a invitarlo –de una forma muy moe– a tomar una copa, invitación que no pensaba rechazar, pero en cuanto le dijo que sí, y que le iba a hablar a Inglaterra al respecto, el menor le rogó que fuera un secreto.

Solo se le ocurrían dos razones para ese comportamiento:

–Y la más probable según él– quería que Francia-Onii-san le enseñara lo bueno que era el amour~ francés.

Planeaba emborracharlo para hacerlo hacer el ridículo y humillarlo por internet.

Sonrió con perversión, la segunda opción era una tontería, primero que nada, Alfred tenía menos resistencia con el alcohol que él, y segunda, aquello sonaba como uno de los absurdos planes de venganza a Arthur. Solo podía ser la primera.

—Muy bien mon ami~—, le habló sobresaltando al americano—. ¿Para qué me trajiste a este bar? ¿Tienes algo que hablar con Onii-san? –bebió otro sorbo de su vino, sin quitar los ojos azules de los contrarios.

—Es un… tema delicado—explicó algo ruborizado el de anteojos, mirando fijamente la copa de líquido transparente con alto contenido alcohólico que tenía en las manos.

—Si quieres que te enseñe a amar~ no tienes por qué avergonzarte—se acercó peligrosamente al contrario, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara. El menor sonrió, y muy "tiernamente" le dobló el brazo para que se alejara—está bien, está bien, entendí—suspiró con drama y dolor, al parecer la primera tampoco era.

—Es que…—Alfred se dio ánimo, aquel día llegaría tarde o temprano, y él mismo eligió que fuera tarde—. Estoy saliendo con alguien…

—Oh, mon ami~ te felici-

—…Casado—acabó la frase antes que el mayor pudiera decirle algo por su nueva relación.

— ¿Casado? –. El francés enarcó la ceja— ¿es un hombre? –el americano asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente ruborizado, pero con el ceño fruncido, aun no muy decidido a contarle todo al pervertido que tenía a su lado—pero mon ami~ ¿cuál es el problema con eso? Él seguramente no ama a su conyugue~ por eso te prefiere a ti, ¡lucha por él y por la relación! Todo en pro del amour~— y de quién sabe dónde, sacó una rosa roja.

—E-es que tú no lo entiendes…—susurró tan bajito que cualquiera hubiera pensado que era Canadá tratando de llamar la atención.

— ¡Solo recuerda lo mal que iba mi relación con mon anglais antes! –una ligera sonrisa adornó su cara, no de perversión, si no de… ¿Cariño? –él no me aceptaba… pero ahora tú sabes lo felices que somos, el amour puede vencer todas las barreras~ —no se dio cuenta de que Alfred se tensó—y ahora, quiero detalles ¿se han acostado?

—En más hoteles de los que puedes imaginar…—respondió con cierto placer, como si confesarlo le fuera maravilloso, como si aquello significara un triunfo.

— ¿Quién va arriba? ¿Es mayor que tú? —inquirió con una sonrisa ladina al notar que el más joven casi se atraganta con su bebida.

—Yo, y… sí—respondió en un bajo susurro.

— ¿Es mayor y aun así te deja estar arriba? Eso es tener suerte—le dio una palmada en la espalda en forma de felicitación—cuando estoy en la cama con Anglaterre son pocas veces las que le dejo ir arriba, es que tenerlo debajo es tan suculento, su cara, su cuerpo, sus gemidos~—babeaba sin pudor alguno, con evidentes ganas de ir a buscar al inglés para "una noche de placer", para nada consciente de que las manos del americano por poco rompía el vaso del enojo.

—Como te decía—volvió al tema con una voz rasposa, furibunda—los dos nos hemos sentido culpables por el engaño que le hace a ese tipo, pero no podemos evitarlo, apenas nos vemos surge ese instinto… Y tenemos que correr a un hotel cercano—suspira—pero sabemos que no solo es carnal, me ha dicho muchas veces que me ama… Y yo le creo—. Sonrió levemente—me gusta ser su héroe, pero quiero protegerlo en todo momento y es frustrante que tema decírselo a su esposo.

Francia recordó el motivo de estar ahí, pidiendo otra copa de vino, bastante interesado en la nueva información, parecía un romance bastante excitante y a la vez temerario, no parecían temer que los descubrieran, más bien era solo la pareja de Alfred quien tenía cierto miedo a aclararle el asunto.

—Y me enoja mucho…—gruñó nuevamente con voz rasposa—el saber que él tiene a mi amor en su cama todas las noches, que lo besa, le dice que lo ama y toma su cuerpo que me pertenece…

—Eso se arregla simple, mon ami~—sonrió como si lo entendiera—dile que se divorcie~ y te lo llevas. Él sería tuyo.

—Mío…—susurró maravillado, pues a pesar de que la idea se le había cruzado, de alguna forma la había desechado.

—El amour~—rió mirando la rosa que llevaba en la mano—ahora siento que tengo tanto amor para dar, ¿dónde está Anglaterre cuando lo necesito?... —de pronto le surgió una nueva duda— ¿cómo es? ¿Lo conozco?

El menor se mordió el labio nerviosamente, casi sacándose sangre ¿debía decirle? ¿Debía describirlo? Le estaría diciendo aquello de forma sutil, suspiró y se decidió.

—Es… Pues, con hermoso cabello rubio como el trigo, ojos verdes muy brillantes, como el pasto lleno de rocío, piel blanca como un lienzo en el que me gusta pintar con mis manos y…—vale, era el momento, se dio ánimos internamente, ya había dicho esa tamaña cursilería, no debía ser tan complicado continuar, ¿cierto?—. Y… Unas cejas bastante…—no sabía que palabra usar—espesas.

El francés abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, las manos sudar y la realidad golpearle: Inglaterra hace un tiempo había ido más seguido donde Estados Unidos.

—Lo conoces—acabó sonriendo con aparente inocencia, pero para Francia era otra cosa, era una sonrisa de triunfo, una sonrisa que decía "te gané", que decía, "sí, me follé a tu esposo". Recordó las palabras del menor.

"_En más hoteles de los que puedes imaginar…"_

Debía ser un mal sueño, Anglaterre, Inglaterra, Arthur, su Arthur… No podía ser, ¿por eso estaba tan relajado? ¿Por eso hablaba tanto con Alfred después de las reuniones? ¡¿Cuántos hoteles habrían ocupado para consumar sus actos carnales?

"…_pero sabemos que no solo es carnal, me ha dicho muchas veces que me ama… Y yo le creo"_

Que lo amaba, su esposo, su aliado… amaba a otro, se había entregado a él.

Pero que justa que era la vida, que tantas veces había deseado, había engañado, y más aún, al mismo Arthur le había puesto los cuernos quién sabe cuántas veces. Y ahora… Ahora que sabía que no sentía nada por él, ahora que sabía que el americano lo había conquistado, que había disfrutado de su cuerpo…

Sentía frío.

Sentía un vacío, haber vivido una mentira, su felicidad haciéndose trisas, tuvo su verdadero amor, pero no lo cuidó y ahora…

—Por cierto, Francia—le sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz del rubio menor—Inglaterra te mandó esto, no sabía si dártelo—sacó de su habitual chaqueta marrón una hoja de papel.

Un acta de divorcio.

Un papel donde decía que Francia e Inglaterra seguían en alianza, pero entre Francis y Arthur no había nada. El estadounidense sonrió y con un gesto de mano se fue corriendo, muy feliz, liberado.

Dejando a Francis atrás con su alma destrozada, su firma en ese papel era lo único que faltaba, la de Inglaterra estaba ahí, escrita en tinta azul por la mano que varias noches lo había acariciado. Esas caricias falsas, que él sintió tan reales…

Suspiró y lo guardó, decidido a firmarlo e ir a un notario mañana, eran deseos de Inglaterra, y él se merecía este trato. Que irónicamente justa era la vida.

Esa noche pidió una copa, y otra, y otra, pero no se fue con nadie, con nadie, se acostó, con nadie se amaneció.

Pasó horas ebrio, pasó horas sobrio, pero siempre recordando la conversación, sufriendo por el fantasma de los ojos verdes cuyo dueño quizá en algún momento lo amó, ese dueño que había perdido.

Solo se fue cuando el cantinero lo sacó a patadas, tardó en llegar a casa, tomó el camino más largo que encontró, envuelto en su sufrimiento ¿por qué la vida era tan justa?

Abrió la puerta temeroso de su situación, de tener que volver a verlo, pero cuando entró no tuvo que pasar por eso.

Inglaterra y todas sus cosas, habían desaparecido de su casa.

No pudo aguantarlo y se echó a llorar.

Había perdido.

**-Fin-**

Jo, esta se la debía a Alfred desde que escribí "Esperanzas" Uu neee nee qué iba a decir? e_e oh, claro, me basé en la canción de Aventura "Ella y yo" xD espero les haya gustado, bye.

PD: A las que leen "A convention" gomen por el retraso! Dx trataré de tener el prox. Mañana en la tarde!


End file.
